The Unknown 1st Creepypasta
by NewPhoenixLeader
Summary: Based on a true story that happened to me when I was a child, but exaggerated heavily and thrown together into a creepypasta, this story is about something me and my friends saw one night, and what happened in the years following the incident.


On a cold winter night in Keokuk Iowa, December 16th, 1999, around 10 pm, I was just hanging out with the few friends I had back then, playing Tony Hawk on my Playstation 1, basically enjoying ourselves trying to do the 900, among other moves, when the power went out. Now me, being extremely scared of the dark, started looking for the flashlight I had in my room, while one of my friends went over to shut the door to calm me and my other friend down, when he started screaming he saw something outside the house looking in; I told him to calm down and shut the door, as I was already freaking out and didn't need any other reason to be scared. He slammed the door and turned to face us, and as soon as our eyes met, we froze, his face was pure white, and he was sweating pretty badly (keep in mind, my friend was never scared of anything).

He immediately started to block the door with the dresser in my room, still screaming; as soon as he started to move the dresser, the lights slowly flickered back to life in my room and the kitchen, and we heard glass breaking. My cat came running into the room, turned around, and hissed at the door, then hid under the bed; as all this was happening, I was looking for the phone to call the police.

Fast forward to June 12th, 2007, Maumelle Arkansas, 1:30 am. Me, my friend, and this girl from school who I had a huge crush on at the time were hanging out at my new house, playing Tony Hawks American Wasteland and Ace Combat 4, 5, and 0 on my Playstation 2, passing the time since we couldn't sleep. I got a call from my old Derrick (the one who saw something outside my house when we we're kids), he was freaking out about something, yet I couldn't understand since there was a screeching/screaming like noise in the background. After he took a few deep breaths, he said he came home from work a few hours ago, and his door was unlocked, seeing as he had a gun in his car, he went to go get it. As he came back to the door, he saw something run past his field of vision, he then said he felt "uneasy, and had a sense of déjà vu." He went to his neighbor's house, and knocked on the door, Jake, his neighbors brother answered and asked what the hell was he doing up this late, and why he was banging on his door; Derrick said his house was unlocked, and he saw something in the house. Jake went to get his baseball bat, since he didn't have a small gun (he mostly had shotguns and rifles, he loved collecting big guns) and followed him into his house after calling the cops.

Derrick checked to see if the power was working, and it wasn't, one of the wires was cut. As Derrick and Jake searched the house, they swore they heard whispering and screams coming from nowhere, that's when Jake said he was done and was leaving, just then the doors slammed shut, and Derrick saw the thing that ran past him earlier, it looked exactly like the thing that he saw at my house when we were kids. He said he shot six rounds into its stomach and chest, yet that did nothing except piss off the thing, it threw him into the wall, knocking him out, the last thing he remembered hearing was the screams of Jake being dragged off into the darkness. He awoke around 1:15 to police sirens and screaming; as he came to his senses the officer who found him started asking questions, Derrick told his whole story, and asked where Jake was, the officer said all they found was a dead body in his attic, and a blood trail leading towards the woods near his house. He hung up after he finished his story, telling me to be safe, and "keep an eye out for faceless beings in suits."

On January 20th, 2011, a group of hikers were in the woods, around 20 miles from Derrick's house, and they stumbled across large patch of dead grass, perfectly circular, surrounded by large rectangular rocks, with a small raised rock in the center. The entire place smelled of rotting flesh and death, and for good reason, on the central raised rock in the center of the area, was the rotting remains of a dead female, she was gutted, had her organs removed, and had a small, smooth black stone placed where her heart used to be. Nearby, a uncovered mass grave with about 30 to 50 rotting corpses and around 100 skeletons were found. About an hour later the police arrived to the scene, and they started to identify as many bodies as they could, nearly all of these bodies had small black stones inside them where their heart used to reside, these black stones were hot to the touch, even though the ground around them was freezing cold. After the police pulled out the bodies and sent them to the morgue, the officers and other authorities who touched the hot stones started having strange things happen to them, they started seeing and hearing things, having hot flashes, a few of the police actually fainted with one dying of cardiac arrest at the scene.

May 29th, 2012. I've seen a man in a suit outside my house several times lately and every time I could never see his face clearly, even if he was a few feet from me (that happened yesterday while I was shopping for food down at Wal-Mart), today though as I came home from the store, I found a package at my front door, no return address, no stamp, no nothing. I carefully opened the box, and found a note, some money, a disposable phone, a map, and two guns and some boxes of ammo inside, I opened the note and started to read it, the note read as this. "Hey, Seth, I'm sending you this message, along with these supplies to warn you. Remember when we were hanging out, and Derrick saw that thing that freaked him the fuck out? Well, I got a message from Derricks girlfriend last week. Derrick's dead Seth, the police said he killed himself but that's bullshit, I've seen the autopsy report. He was murdered, just like those bodies in the woods they found early last year: the rock in the chest, the gutting, everything, except there was a few things different about his death compared to the others. For one, his body was horribly mutilated, plus there were signs that he fought back, and there were strange markings on his body. He also had a message carved everywhere into his body. "Purify Humanity." The strangest thing about his death was the ruling, "Mercy Killing: Gunshot to the head: Execution Style." Why go through with all that torture and mutilation AFTER he was dead? I want you to check that map Seth; I've marked a few things on there. Hope to see you soon, stay safe, Godspeed, -Jeremy.

I unfolded the map and looked at the different areas Jeremy circled: Mass Grave, Forest Structure, Meeting Place, and a few others as well. I turned on the phone and found 5 pictures on it already, and one note, it said "Seth, meet me at the place on the map June 15th, bring whatever or whoever, you're not going to be going home anytime soon. -Jeremy" I called my friends Hunter, Jessica, Thomas, Adrian, and Gordon, and asked them if they wanted to go on a "little adventure" and they said yes. We are leaving on the 12th, I'll write up an update or another story when I can. As of right now, I can't wait to figure out what the hell is happening to me and my friends, but at the same time, I'm scared to death that I might never come back.


End file.
